Embracing The Need
by Casandra
Summary: This is just a small little songfic/snippet continuing from my previous fic "Don't Go". Brooke and Sam share a dance.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Embracing The Need  
  
  
Author: Casandra  
Email: rozwellrulz@aol.com  
Disclaimers: I of course own absolutely zilch. Everything belongs to it's respective owners, who aren't me.  
Rating: PG-13, but probably even less.  
Pairing: Sam/Brooke. If you are familiar with my writing, which is not all that plentiful anyway, you don't even have to ask. Although I did throw a little something else in this one.  
Summary: This is just a small little songfic/snippet continuing from my previous fic "Don't Go". Brooke and Sam share a dance.  
Distribution: Take it, just send me a link to where I can find it.  
Feedback: I thrive on it, so please, good, bad, worse, whatever, just something!  
Author's Note: This is just a short little songfic I popped out in about an hour. It continues off of the last part of my earlier fic "Don't Go". You don't necessarily need to have read that fic to understand this one though, it is pretty much stand alone. This is my first attempt at a song fic, so please keep that in mind when you're reading it. I was listening to the radio today and LeAnn Rimes' "I Need You" came on and I felt inspired, so I spun the song into a fic :) After I wrote it though I seemed to remember another fic using the same song. So if I did indeed remember correctly, I apologize to whomever wrote the other one, I am certainly in no way trying to copy. I just heard the song and I thought it seemed to fit well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke and Sam continued to sway to the music that filtered out from the party inside. Their bodies moved in soft, fluid motions, their limbs seemingly fused together. Brooke's hands rested gently at the small of Sam's back, pulling her as close to her own body as physically possible. Her face was buried in Sam's shoulder, quietly nuzzling her neck. Brooke breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet fragrance that was uniquely Sam's. From the vanilla shampoo she used to the soft scent of her Candie's perfume. Brooke exhaled, sighing gently, a content smile pulling at her lips.  
  
Sam had heard Brooke sigh contentedly, causing her to do the same. She pulled herself even tighter to Brooke, interlocking her fingers together around the blonde beauty's neck. Even though Brooke was a good two inches taller than her, with the boots Sam wore they were exactly the same height now. Sam leaned in and gently kissed Brooke's earlobe, sending a tingling wave through the cheerleader's limbs. Brooke brought her head up from it's resting place on Sam's shoulder and gazed into her warm chocolate eyes. Sam smiled back at her before dropping a gentle kiss on her curled lips. Sam broke away after a moment and rested her forehead against Brooke's. They continued swaying to the slow, sensual music, their bodies seeming to flow as one. Much too soon the song ended and Sam pulled away to gaze into Brooke's hazel eyes.  
  
"Is this really happening? Cause it feels like a dream come true to me," Sam whispered, the sheer wonderment of it all very evident in her voice.  
  
"If this is a dream then we are sharing one. I know what you mean though, I just can't believe this is finally happening," Brooke sighed happily, her warm breath sending tingles down Sam's spine. But then a thought occured to Sam, something that Brooke had said.  
  
"Finally?" Sam was curious how long Brooke had felt this way about her. From what she had just said though, Sam was pretty sure it had been a while.  
  
Brooke blushed at Sam's question, trying to decide if she should dodge or just fess up. "Yes, finally. I've loved you a long time Sam, I can't even remember what it's like NOT to love you,"  
  
Sam gazed into the hazel eyes of her new girlfriend, overwhelmed by the emotion she saw relected back at her. She started to tear up just as another song started to play, floating out from the house on the cool September breeze. Sam listened to the first few chords of the ballad, instantly recognizing it. She glanced over Brooke's shoulder, peering into the living room of the Dick house. Sugar Daddy was standing in the middle of the party, the apparent DJ for Nicole and Mary Cherry's little mixer. Sam let out a choked laugh, laced with her joyful tears.  
  
"Well Brooke, it would appear that Sugar is a big old softy!"  
  
Brooke spun around to see what Sam had been looking at. She too let out a gentle giggle when she spotted Sugar at the turn table. "Yeah it would. I'm surprised that Nicole is letting him play LeAnn Rimes though, she usually hates sappy love songs," Sam laughed again, a mental picture of Nicole hitting Sugar over the head with her Gucci handbag popping into her mind. Brooke turned back to look at Sam, who was still staring in at the party. She grasped Sam's hand tightly and pulled her in for a searing kiss.  
  
"May I?" Brooke asked once they had broken apart. She was dying to have Sam in her arms again. Brooke listened to the lyrics of the song, moved by how much they seemed to fit her emotions for her brunette goddess.  
  
I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
  
  
"I told you Brooke, you can have them all." Sam beamed at her, stepping into the comfort of Brooke's embrace, once again linking her arms around Brooke's neck. Sam listened to the soft words floating around them. She was amazed at how true they rang to her feelings for the statuesque blonde.  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
  
Brooke brought her lips down to meet Sam's, kissing her, trying to put all her feelings, all her love, into that one kiss. Sam responded by bringing her hands around and cupping Brooke's face in her gentle palms, returning the kiss.  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you  
  
Sam broke away from the kiss and stroked Brooke's cheek with her fingertips. "I do you know, more than I ever thought I would another person. I need you, want you, love you, more than I ever thought it humanly possible. I hope you know that."  
  
Brooke dropped another sweet kiss on Sam's swollen lips. "Sammy, if it's anyting like what I feel when I look into you beautiful brown eyes, then yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea," Sam smiled and leaned in, capturing Brooke's lips once again, as they continued to dance even though the song had ended.  
  
Unknown to both woman, Lily and Carmen were watching them dance. Carmed smirked, handing Lily a 20 dollar bill. "OK, you win. I really never thought Sam would tell her. She didn't even tell us she was in love with her, and we're her best friend's!" Lily laughed as she collected her winnings from Carmen.  
  
"I guess she just realized how close she actually came to losing Brooke," Carmen shrugged, still a little upset she had lost their bet. Lily turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Carm, wanna dance?"  
  
  
The End....... for now at least  
  
  
  
  



End file.
